This invention relates to a clipper or long hair trimmer for an electric shaver, more particularly an electric dry shaver of the type having an arcuately oscillating cutter.
A dry shaver trimmer commonly comprises a fixed trimmer blade and a cooperating movable trimmer blade projecting from the side of the shaver body at the base of the cutter head. In the case of a shaver having a linearly reciprocating shaving cutter, only a simple coupling is required to connect the movable trimmer blade to the reciprocating cutter, but in the case of a shaver having an arcuately oscillating cutter, a simple drive to produce linear reciprocation of the movable trimmer blade is less easy to devise. An entirely separate drive may be taken from the motor output shaft, but the mechanism involved will be relatively complex and expensive. On the other hand, there are problems in producing a simple coupling mechanism which will convert the angular oscillation of the main cutter into linear reciprocation of the movable trimmer blade, and these problems are increased if optional operation of the trimmer is required. The present invention provides a solution to these problems.